dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Ducky
The Doom Ducky is the first boss enemy in Dark Deception, making its first appearance in Chapter 3, in the level "Stranger Sewers". It serves as Malak's loyal pet, obedient to its owner. It shares the level with the Dread Duckies. Appearance The Doom Ducky appears as a large blob-like mass looking duck with to flipper like wings similar to the Dread Duckies. The Doom Ducky has multiple holes throughout it and has numerous arms on its back (complete with cartoonish gloves), and a large duck head similar to the Dread Duckies, but with a longer bill, human-like teeth on it's mouth, large red glowing eyes, and three nails on the top of the head. Despite its enormous size, the Doom Ducky can move, slowly chasing after the player during its second phase. Like the Dread Duckies, the Doom Ducky also has a mechanism within its mouth, but it consists of a glove-like hand that instantaneously grabs the player towards and also stuns the player. Behavior When nearing the first sewer door, Doom Ducky will suddenly appear in a hole in the wall to their right, with only its eyes visible. It will quickly latch onto the player, requiring them to mash F to free themselves. Upon leaving, the Doom Ducky will leave, giving a deep demonic laugh as it does so. Throughout the level, one can easily find Doom Ducky hiding and peeking behind a sewer grate with bars in one of the larger areas of the Sewer by its glowing red eyes, presumably spying on the player. Though, it appears mostly as a decoration and doesn't harm the player or affect anything in general however. The Doom Ducky can then be heard roaring in its chamber between the two sewer zones, causing the whole room to shake, though Bierce dismisses it as something not to worry about. Upon collecting the level's ring piece, Malak appears, initiating a cutscene in which he introduces his pet, stating the player's service to Bierce reminds him of its obedience. Boss Battle The Doom Ducky will remain stationary in its alcove throughout the battle. If the player has some far distance from the Doom Ducky, it will throw lifeless ducks at the player, which will stun upon contact. If the player is close to the Doom Ducky, it will start to laugh with a deep demonic sound before opening its mouth and firing a large gloved hand at the player, an attack that also can only be done three times, and also stuns the player. When either of the two attacks are done three times, the Doom Ducky will retract all of its hands and launch its head at the player, killing them if they don't avoid it in time. This process will then repeat throughout the battle. If the player were to let the stun meter run out, Doom Ducky will pull them to its mouth, killing them. Throughout the battle, Dread Duckies will spawn at one of the four pipes across the room, and will constantly chase and try to stun the player. The player's goal is to twist each of the two valves in the center of the room until they can be released. To do so, they must hinder the attacks of the Doom Ducky. Bierce recommends that they hide behind a pillar to avoid its attacks, as getting it to launch its head into the pillar will briefly stun it. While it is stunned, this offers a good opportunity to twist the valves, as any Dread Duckies in the area will also be stunned. When the Dread Duckies emerge, lure them away from the center, avoiding any attacks and focusing on being able to twist the valves. After enough twisting, the doors will open, and the player can then proceed to zone 1 to escape. Chase After heading far enough into zone 1, Doom Ducky will return, with Malak taunting the player about their escape. Doom Ducky will slowly traverse the tunnels after the player, and all Dread Duckies in the zone will be alive, with most of them guarding the door while dancing. The speed boost is mandatory during this chase, as the player must have as much time as possible to open each sewer door. Attempting to hide off to the side during the chase will not protect the player, as Doom Ducky will merely snatch them at close range. Upon reaching dry land, the player can rest for a short while before making a final dash to the portal. Whilst heading back down the entry hallway, the player will come across one last Dread Ducky that they can either go around or teleport past. When nearing the portal, Doom Ducky will suddenly burst through the doorway leading to the first secret room in an attempt to snatch them. Though this can be easily avoided by sticking to the left wall, if the player were to come too close to its jaws, it will draw them in and kill them. Personality Like most of the game's enemies, the Doom Ducky carries a murderous, sadistic and highly aggressive nature. According to Malak, the Doom Ducky is referred as his loyal pet suggesting the it has never failed and is extremely obedient and loyal to his owner. In zone 2, the Doom Ducky is seen spying at the player, probably suggesting that it is trying to learn the players tactics. The Doom Ducky also shows malice and fright laughing at the player after they escape its stun in its intro and also during the boss battle before releasing the mechanism in its mouth. Trivia * Their name was leaked before the release of Chapter 3. This also happened with the Goliath Clowns. * Malak mentions just before the boss fight that the Doom Ducky is his 'pet', which suggests that he created it. * Doom Ducky currently has the deepest voice in the game, heard by its demonic laughs. * Defeating the Doom Ducky in its battle without dying unlocks the Smooth Moves achievement . * The Doom Ducky appears to be linked to the Dread Duckies, as stunning it during the battle will cause any Dread Duckies in the room to be stunned. The Dread Duckies also cooperate with the Doom Ducky during the battle and the chase. * Prior to the 1.5.3 update, it was possible to teleport through Doom Ducky during the chase, allowing them to avoid being captured. This has been patched, preventing them from teleporting past it without dying. * Doom Ducky cannot be stunned using Primal Fear, and can only be stunned during the boss fight when ramming its head into a pillar. * When it appears through grates and cracks throughout the level, Doom Ducky's eyes are the only assets of its model that are actually programmed in. Its eyes will always follow the player, even when hacking around it. ** During the chase, Doom Ducky's head will carry the same behavior, constantly facing the direction of the player, regardless of where they are. If one were to enter its body, Doom ducky's head will twist 180 degrees to face the player, often rotating in their direction. Its eyes also continue to face the player. * Interestingly, when Doom Ducky bursts through the doorway near the portal, it will only be able to kill the player if they were directly in front of it. If one were to stick the side of its head, it will be unable to draw them in. ** If one were to come into contact with its head in this scenario, they will simply be able to walk through it, due to the lack of collision detection. It is even possible to get through its body into the secret room, where its backside can be visible. Its entire body can be seen shifting back and forth in an attempt to snatch the player. Its eyes will also continue to track the player, regardless of where they are. ** The Doom Ducky is also the only enemy which does not get affected by the "God Mode Glitch". *So far, every enemy after "Elementary Evil"(excluding Malak) has a jumpscare that takes place on the map. **Vince Livings explained in "Meet the Dark Deception Team" that the reason for that was because they found a new way to animate the jumpscares in the map without making bugs. *Much like the Dread Duckies, the Doom Ducky may represent Anatidaephobia, the fear of when somewhere in the world, a duck/geese is watching you, and/or Ludilophobia, the fear of toys. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Chapter 3 Category:Boss enemies